


Boudary Issues

by iaminarage



Series: On The Right Track [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sometimes you want something even if you can't understand it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boudary Issues

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of my On The Right Track 'verse. It continues directly from Porcupine Quills and really won't make any sense without it. 
> 
> Thanks to my ever-fabulous betas, [loveinisolation](http://loveinisolation.tumblr.com/) and [beachblainers](http://beachblainers.tumblr.com/).

The next three hours flew by for Adam. He, Aimee, and Jacqui compared notes on what shows they’d seen, and he shared theatre gossip that he’d heard from his NYADA friends. To his surprise, Sebastian occasionally joined in to talk about a show he’d seen—it seemed that he and his parents had taken frequent trips to New York, so he’d seen more shows than your average Ohio kid—and comment on shows he was interested in. Sebastian always acted like the words were being forcibly dragged out of him every time he decided to speak, but his body language relaxed as time went on. Adam had a feeling that Sebastian actually loved talking about this and probably hadn’t had many chances.

As they chatted, the line started to grow. By the time the staff at the Music Box Theatre had come out to line them up to buy tickets, there appeared to be about 80 people in line.

When they stood to get up, Sebastian turned to look back at the line and rolled his eyes. “I have no idea why the people at the end of the line bother. There are only 40 tickets for the day. Even an idiot can tell that getting in line now is a waste of time.”

Adam laughed. Sebastian seemed personally offended by this particular brand of stupidity. “Maybe they have no idea what they are in line for?”

Sebastian glanced back at the line again. “You know, I wouldn’t be surprised. The people in the back don’t look like geniuses to begin with.”

“You guys are going to the evening show, right?” Jacqui turned to ask them.

Adam nodded and Sebastian groaned. “Really? All three of you? Jesus Christ. Maybe I can ask them to put my seat on the other side of the theatre.”

Aimee just rolled her eyes at him and then paused with an obviously mischievous look on her face. Before he’d quite processed what was happening, Aimee had reached over and pulled Sebastian’s phone from where it was sticking out of his front pocket.

Sebastian flailed slightly and spluttered. “What are you doing? Give back my phone! Why did you touch me?”

Adam tried to hide his laugh behind his hand and failed miserably. Sebastian had been playing at being frustrated and confused by them all morning, but this was the first time he’d reacted in a way that was obviously completely unplanned and ungraceful.

Sebastian glared at Adam as Aimee started entering something into Sebastian’s phone. A moment later her phone beeped, and Adam realized what she was doing.

She passed the phone off to Jacqui and then Jacqui handed the phone to Adam. Adam entered his number into Sebastian’s contacts and added the note “painfully adorable British stage manager”. Then he texted himself from Sebastian’s phone and handed the phone back to the very grumpy looking boy.

“Has anyone ever told you people that you have massive boundary issues?” He said, shoving the phone deeper into his pocket where it couldn’t be easily reached.

Adam shared a look with the three girls and then answered, “Yeah.”

“Yep,” Aimee added, with a nod.

“All the time,” Jacqui finished.

“We’re theatre people,” Adam explained. “Boundary issues are actually our defining characteristic as a group.”

Sebastian just blinked at them. Before he could answer, a staff member opened the door to the theatre and ushered him in to buy his ticket. When Sebastian was finished, it was Adam’s turn.

He expected Sebastian to have left when he walked out of the theatre, but, to his surprise Sebastian was standing on the sidewalk inspecting his ticket. Adam held his ticket out above Sebastian’s to compare them. “Looks like you’re stuck with me. We’re right next to each other.”

Sebastian sighed in that long-suffering way that Adam was already becoming familiar with. “At least you won’t be able to talk during the show.”

Adam flashed Sebastian his most winning smile in response. Aimee and Jacqui joined them then and held their tickets up.

“Looks like we’re sitting on opposite sides!” Aimee said.

“You two will just have to entertain each other without us,” Jacqui added. “We’re going to head off to get matinee tickets. See you tonight?”

Adam nodded to confirm and then reached out to hug both of them in succession. The two girls looked at Sebastian warily for a moment before Aimee reached out and patted his shoulder as if she were trying to pet an angry puppy. She looked triumphant when Sebastian didn’t actually bite her, and the two headed off with a wave.

Sebastian stared after them as they walked away, as if trying to sort something out. “You know when a Disney movie has two really irritating comic relief characters that play off each other for laughs and seem to share a brain?”

Adam grinned at the direction Sebastian is going in. “Like Timon and Pumbaa?”

“Right. Or the moose in Brother Bear. I feel like I suddenly know what it is like to deal with those characters.” Sebastian flashed Adam what seemed to be an actual genuine smile as Adam laughed.

“That’s actually frighteningly accurate,” Adam said. “Where are you headed off to now?”

“I think I’ll go back to my dorm for a nap,” Sebastian answered, and there might have been a flirty note to his voice that Adam hadn’t expected.

Adam tried to play it off casually. “Sounds like a good idea. I think I’ll go back to Queens for a nap.”

“You could come back to Morningside Heights for a nap.” Okay then, there was definitely a flirty note to Sebastian’s voice. This wasn’t exactly the direction Adam had expected this part of the conversation to go.

Adam didn’t how to respond. Obviously he was interested. From a purely aesthetic standpoint, it would be rather hard not to be interested but he wasn’t sure how he wanted to play this. “I rather think you'd get in the way of my getting any sleep. Besides, I thought you found me terribly annoying.”

“I did say that orgasms would make me like you better,” Sebastian said with a wink.  

“I didn't know you meant me specifically. I expect orgasms would make you disappear, anyways.” Adam wasn’t looking for a relationship, really. Certainly not with a college freshman with a questionable personality. However, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to let Sebastian disappear either. Sebastian was a puzzle, and Adam really wanted to figure him out.

Sebastian somehow managed to pout at him while still maintaining his sarcastic edge. “What makes you think I'm going to stick around either way?”

And okay, Sebastian had a point. He could disappear just as easily if Adam didn’t go home with him. And if he was being honest, he really did want to. “It's the accent. You're clearly entranced by it.”

“The accent doesn't matter to me. I can't hear it when you have my dick in your mouth.” Adam was impressed at the completely casual way Sebastian delivered this particular statement.  

“Language! Honestly! I'm quite offended.”

“No you're not.” Apparently Sebastian could read him, too.  

Adam decided to play the game Sebastian’s way. If nothing else, he was sure he’d have a good time. “Okay no. But Sebastian?”

“Yeah?” Sebastian looked sort of wary about what Adam might be about to ask him.

He leaned in to Sebastian’s space and whispered in his ear, “Nobody can resist the accent.”

Sebastian wrapped a hand around Adam’s bicep to hold him in place and whispered back, “Sure you don't want to come back with me?”

Adam pulled away slightly so he could look Sebastian in the eye. “I'll come back with you if you'll buy me dinner before the show.” Okay, so maybe he wasn’t going to play it entirely Sebastian’s way.  

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. “I don't see how that's fair.”

Adam turned in the direction of the subway station. “Did I say it was fair?” he asked, and then started to walk. He was rewarded a second later with the sound of Sebastian’s sneakers on the sidewalk as he rushed to catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> So there are going to be a bunch more parts of this at some point but this is supposed to be my "no real stress, no real plan" project so I won't make any promises about when they will show up. Thanks for reading!


End file.
